It's Only Life
by KrissyMarie18
Summary: Demi runs away to LA, because she was tired of the pressure her family put on her. She moved to LA, where she met glamorous people, but didn't lead a very glamorous life. She barely kept in touch with anybody from home except her best friend. Demi gets called back to her home in a small town in Delaware, for a family crisis. A lot goes on, Demi doesn't know how she'll deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

There's no way to know your strengths when you've always been weak. There's no way to know you can succeed when it's always seemed like you failed. There's no way to know if you're in love if you've never been in a relationship. But there are ways to try harder. There are ways to succeed and to be strong. And to love. There are ways. There's always a way.

Demi grabbed her purse off the one-night-stands bedroom floor. She never got his name. She never gets their name. She does this a lot, at least three times every week. She always thought one-night-stands were easier than having a relationship. Things got complicated when she would be in a relationship. And she wouldn't know what to do. So one day Demi just stopped trying. Stopped trying in school, to impress boys, to be the 'perfect daughter'. She couldn't take it anymore.

She moved away. Far away from the little Delaware town her and her family was living in at the time. The only person she told was her best friend, Taylor. She stayed in contact with Taylor. And that was it. No one else knew. Well Demi hoped no one else knew. Taylor did have a pretty big mouth.

Demi moved to LA, got a job as a dance instructor and took night classes. She moved into a very nice apartment on the seventh floor of the building, very close to the shopping district. The position of the job she had paid good money. Teaching rich kids to dance wasn't that hard. Sometimes their moms would even want private lessons which were more money.

Demi made new friends, new acquaintances. She gained a new life. She had finally taken the institutive to do something for herself for once. The only thing she regrets is leaving the wonderful ex-boyfriend she had behind. Maybe if she didn't leave, they would be married right now. But she sure he has a better girlfriend now, one that won't leave him with things get tough.

Sure, Demi missed everybody. But missing them didn't make her want to go back to them. She would see Taylor in a couple of months when she came to live with her. Taylor was going to teach lessons at the studio Demi worked with and she would also be taking night classes at UCLA for acting.

* * *

Demi was walking through the LA streets. It was dark outside but people were still up. The car headlights made it light outside enough to see. Demi phones started ringing in her Dior clutch. It was loud. But it seemed louder because she was alone. It was Taylor.

"Hello," Demi answered, trying to make it sound like she was sleeping.

"Were you asleep?" Taylor asked.

Demi fake yawned. "No," She said. Taylor didn't know about Demi sleeping around all the time. And Demi was determined to keep it that way.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but your mom asked me to call you," Taylor started.

"What happened?" Demi asked suddenly worried.

"Your dads in a coma and they don't think he's going to make it."

* * *

Demi got home, changed her clothes and ran. She wasn't sure to where. She didn't even really care. Demi just wanted to get away from everything. She didn't want to believe in what was happening. But it was and nothing was going to change that.

Taylor explained everything. Demi's dad was in a car accident, a really bad one. He had a heart attack while driving. The other guy was a teenager. He was drunk and both of them collided. Given both of their conditions, they didn't know what was going on. Her dad was already knocked out and the other driver was close to falling asleep. The teenager died. And now her dad was too.

Demi got back to her apartment after a mile run. She didn't bother changing or showering. She called a cab and got her suitcase out to start packing. Basically she threw everything that was in her closet into one suitcase. Everything didn't fit, but she made it fit. Somehow.

The cab took her to LAX. She called Taylor telling her to tell everybody else she would back in about four hours. No doubt, Taylor really did tell everyone, at least she better have. Was it bad that instead of thinking about her dad, Demi was thinking about her ex-boyfriend? She had been wanting to see him really bad lately.

* * *

Demi was now walking up the sidewalk to her old house. It felt so surreal to her. To be back here and possibly staying here for a while. Or at least a lot longer than she wants too. The house still looked the same. Expect for the fact that the siding was coming off just a little bit around the door, the gutter was sagging a little bit. She had to get things fixed.

Demi knocked on the door. Nobody answered at first. She knocked again. She couldn't believe who opened the door.

It was her ex. Joe Jonas.

Demi's shocked face was mimicked on the person who was standing in front of her. He hasn't changed much. Just a little stubble and shorter hair. Of course everybody changes. It's the way of life.

"Dem," He breathed. The next thing Demi knew, she was being picked up off the floor and spun around. "I missed you so much." He said into her hair.

Demi was put back on the floor, tears were brimming her eyes. "I've missed you too." She said. She couldn't believe he was here, in her house, like he lived there. Maybe he did live there. Maybe they took him under their wing. Maybe he sleeps in her old room, in her old bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, breathing deep through her nose so the tears didn't spill out of her eyes.

"Your mom offered me a place to stay after my parents kicked me out." He said. They walked into the house. Meaning he finally let her in the house. Inside of the house looked the same as it did when she snuck out to leave two years ago.

"You got kicked out?" She asked. He nodded as Demi her mom's voice from up the stairs.

"Who was at the door, Joseph?" She asked. Demi stepped to the bottom of the stairwell.

"Hi, Mom," She said as she finally let the tears escape her eyes.

Demi's mom didn't change a bit. She was happy to see that. Her mom was just her mom and she would always be her mom. Demi's mom smiled at her. They both met each other half way up the stairs. They hugged and cried. Right now, Demi was regretting every second she was in LA instead of being here.


	2. Chapter 2

They were in the middle of the staircase until Maddie screamed Demi's name. She came running down the stairs and into Demi's arms. She was nine now. Demi couldn't believe it. Her baby was nine. And she missed her life.

"Dem, I missed you!" Maddie said, still holding on tight to Demi's neck.

"Mads, I missed you too!" She said crying harder. "You're so big."

"Are you staying for good?" Maddie asked her. Demi closed her eyes shut, tight. She couldn't lie to her but she can't tell her the truth.

"I'm not sure." She said. "We'll see." Maddie let go of Demi's neck and ran off next to Joe. Demi stood up and looked toward them. Maddie was attached to Joe's leg as Joe tried to walk.

"Mad," Joe said. "You're not as young as you once were. I don't know if I can keep doing this anymore."

"Yes you can, Joey." Maddie said arguing with him. Demi shook her head and smiled. She turned back to her mom. They hugged one more time and then walked to the kitchen.

"Demi, I can't believe you came back." Her mom said.

"Well, dads in the hospital." She said. "I had to come back."

"He'll be glad you did." Her mom said. "Do you know how long you're staying?"

"For a while." Demi said.

"Well, were going to have to figure out sleeping arrangements." She said. "Joe's in your old room, you know? He's been such a good help around here. Taking Maddie places, and cooking breakfast, making lunches…"

Her mom kept going on and on. It's not that Demi didn't want to talk to her. She just didn't want to talk about this. All the stuff she missed when she left. If Demi didn't leave, Joe and her would be married, in a house down the street with a child or two. She left behind everything.

But maybe it's what she needed to realize there will never be anybody else so right for her besides Joe. There will never be anybody to replace her family or her best friend. Nobody in the entire world.

1)

* * *

Demi would be bunking with Joe in her old room. It'll be just like the old times, sleeping in her room. Only this time it's actually allowed. They would sneak into each other's bedrooms when things got too hard to stay at their own house. Of course Joe was at Demi's more because at that time, Demi was still playing the perfect-daughter-card.

Joe and Demi were making her… his… their bed. They were laughing and talking. Just like old times. Demi didn't want to be happy here. If she was happy here she might not want to go back to her home. Her home is in LA. Home is where the heart is and her heart is there.

Demi lay down in the bed and covered up. She felt really jetlagged.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want." Joe said standing on his side of the bed.

"Are you kidding?" Demi asked. "Get your butt in this bed before I kick it." Joe smiled and slid in next to her. Demi moved around some more on her side until she got comfortable. Joe turned off the lights and he turned and faced her.

"So, are you staying?" He asked her.

"I'm not really sure." She answered. "I mean, I want to. But I've been doing so good in LA. I'm about to be promoted to teaching teens to dance. I'm getting good grades in night school. It's my home, Joe."

"I understand." He said. "But this time, when you leave, can you leave, like, a number or something? Because everybody around here has really been missing you. Granted we get weekly reports from Taylor every Friday, but we want to talk to you personally."

"I will leave a number this time, Joe." She said. "I promise." And with that she turned on her other side and shut her eyes for a long night of restless sleep.

* * *

Demi woke up cuddled into Joe's chest. She tried to turn over but she couldn't without waking him up. So she decided just to get up. She wouldn't have if it wasn't for her having to pee. But she did and she had to really bad. She hopped off the bed. Joe turned over on his other side and cuddled with a pillow. Demi almost said 'Aww' aloud. She ran to her bathroom and while in there decided to take a shower.

Demi didn't hear the door opening; she didn't even hear the peeing sound. But she felt when the water turned really cold. She screamed and flung her head out of the curtain. She saw Joe standing at the sink about to brush his teeth.

"Um… Did you not know I was in here?" She asked.

"Sorry, I just kind of didn't care." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I care." She said as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her while still in the shower. Then she stepped out and stood next to Joe, also getting her tooth brush.

"It's not like we haven't seen each other like this before." He said, spitting in the sink.

"It's been forever, Joe. I'd rather not see you like this but I guess I don't have a choice." She said as she flung her wet hair over her shoulder.

Joe turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "C'mon Demi, you know you came back for more than just your dad."

"What are you talking about?" She said starting to get angry. "My dad's in a coma and you think I came back for you? I was doing perfectly fine in LA. And if it wasn't for my dad I wouldn't be back here."

Demi pushed Joe off of her. He stumbled back into the bedroom. Demi watched as he shook his head. He grabbed some clothes and walked out. For some reason Demi felt like he was telling the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's heels echoed on the cold, hard tiled floor. She was in the hospital to visit her dad. It felt like she was in a horror movie. Nobody was in the hallway she was in and the lights were flickering. How fucking scary is that?

She walked into room 202. Her dad was lying there, looking lifeless. He had a bunch of wires attached to him. Some to his head, some on his heart. He had a tube down his throat, Demi thought it was so he could eat. There was also an IV in his left arm, hopefully pumping him with medicine to make him better.

She walked closer to the bed and grabbed her dads hand as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was feeling worse and worse about leaving everything behind.

"I am so sorry, daddy." She said. "If I never would've left this wouldn't have happened. I caused too much stress on your heart. It's all my fault." She laid her head on her dads hand. She was crying a lot now. She just kept thinking over and over again that it was her fault.

"He doesn't think it's your fault." A voice said by the door. Demi lifted her head up and looked over. She rolled her eyes and wiped her tears.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked the teary eyed Joe standing by the door.

"He was as much as my dad as he was yours." He said, walking closer to her while putting his hand on Demi's shoulder.

"Not really. He was actually blood to me. You were just a pretend son, one he could talk to sports about." She said regretting it as soon as it came out. Joe looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to, but with you and me today it's be a long day."

"I know," Joe said. "I'm sorry for this morning, by the way. I'm not sure what came over me."

"I do," Demi said. "It was you and your stupid boy hormones." Demi and Joe both laughed.

Joe gave Demi a minute to say bye to her father. She told him she would be back and that she would take care of her mom. Joe then wrapped his arm around Demi's waist and walked out of the hospital for a hopefully drama free night.

* * *

This night was like old times between Demi and Joe. Before they went out they were best friends. So I guess you could say really old times. They were Demi's old room, Joe's new one, watching chick flicks and action movies—they would switch for every other movie—and eating popcorn.

They talked and caught up this time. Demi told Joe about all the cute little kids in her Dance class and Joe tells her how Maddie is, now, doing so much better in math and English.

"I can't believe I missed her grow up." Demi said and sighed. "I feel like such a bad sister. I only cared about myself. Who does that? And now dads in the hospital and Maddie thinks I'm staying here forever. What am I going to do?"

"I would tell you that you needed to stay, but then I would be the one being selfish." Joe said, blushing a little.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet, Joe. If something bad really happens then I might…." Demi got cut off by the phone ringing. Joe answered the phone, he looked serious and concentrated, only saying yes and no.

"Your dads awake." Joe said smiling. I hopped off the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I am going to wake up Mads and then we're leaving to see dad." She told him, skipping to Maddie room.

Demi screamed her name then jumped on her bed. "If you don't wake up right now, I will throw water on you." She yelled close to her ear.

"Demi, leave me alone." She said, groaning and turning over.

"Dads awake," Demi said, smiling ear to ear. "Joe's waiting in the car, so get your butt up, put on some flip flops and lets go."

Maddie screamed and pushed Demi off so she could find shoes. They both ran down the stairs to Joe, waiting in the car for them.

Nothing could stop Demi from being so happy right now. Joe and her were talking and getting back to way things were, her dad was awake and her family was happy. She was happy. Demi was happy in that little Delaware town that made her so unhappy two years ago. What was going on in the universe?

Something cruel. She was finally happy and something then came crashing into her side of the car. Nobody saw the car coming. It just hit them, out of nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Demi could feel herself going in and out of consciousness. The first time she woke up she was in a moving ambulance. The next, they were running her through the hospitals hallway. The last she was in a room with Joe asleep in the chair next to her.

Demi wasn't sure what happened, but Joe remembered everything. The car really did come out of nowhere. Joe wasn't speeding but the car that hit them was. He hit Demi's side of the car. She got the worst of it. Jo and Maddie just got some scratches. Demi has a broken ankle, some broken ribs, a gash on her head, and stitches in her right arm.

Another bad thing had happened tonight. Demi's dad died as soon as he heard his kids had gotten into an accident. He had another heart attack and this time he didn't make it.

Joe had finally woken up and looked over at Demi. Her eyes fluttered opened and she moved a little but realized she couldn't due to the pain. It was moving up and down her leg and it hurt when she would breathe in.

"Joe," She said, as a tear ran down her cheek. "What happened?"

"We got into an accident." He said, holding back his own tears. He had cried when he first saw Demi, but he's been able to control it until now.

"Joe, it hurts." Demi said with more tears. Joe paged the nurse. She came in with some pills in her hand and a cup of water. She left after telling them the doctor would be in to talk to her.

Demi took the pills and cried a little bit more when she moved. She had never felt this much pain. It was beginning to get unbearable, even though she's only felt it for a couple of minutes.

The doctor came in holding a clip board with a smile on his face. "Ms. Demi Lovato, you are very lucky." He said. "The gash on your head could've been serious, but thankfully it wasn't. Your ribs should be healed within two days and then you can go home. But we do have some bad news."

Joe and Demi both looked at him expectantly. "What is it?" Demi asked.

"You lost your baby." The doctor said.

"Excuse me, what?" Demi said with a shocked face.

* * *

Demi just wanted to leave. Nobody was talking to her. Joe was there but he was like a shadow, just moving when she did and he didn't talk. She never even had one clue that she was a little over three months pregnant. Demi didn't even know how it happened. Well, she knew HOW it happened but she always used protection, birth control and condoms, every time.

Demi also felt like they weren't telling her something. She realized something bad happened when Maddie and her mom came to visit. They wanted to stay but Demi wouldn't let them. Joe was there and she wanted to talk to him. That wasn't working so well.

"Will you talk to me?" Demi said, a little louder than she meant to. Joe flinched. "Sorry, but you just sit there and you don't say one word. And I know you have something to say. I mean, doesn't everybody?"

"Do you have a boyfriend back in LA?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't had a boyfriend since you."

"Then how did you get pregnant?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said, putting her head down in shame then she thought she should change the subject. "How's my dad?"

"Well, uh…." Joe said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "Dem, I'm sorry, but he died when he heard the news of our accident."

"What?" Demi said as the tears starting coming. She started pulling out the IV's and the all the wires that were attached to her.

"Dem, what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I need to get out of here. Now!" Demi said as more tears came.

Demi was breaking out. Literally. She was running down the hall, half crying and the other half laughing. Joe was following. He soon realized that she was in way too much pain to run anymore so he picked her up and kept running.

One flaw in their plan was the security. Two police officers and her doctor were waiting at the door for them. Demi's doctor had a wheelchair for her.

"Put her down, Joseph." The doctor said.

Joe, reluctantly put her in the wheelchair. "Can I wheel her back?" He asked.

"Are you going to try and escape again?" The doctor asked.

"No," Joe said a bit ashamed. "I told her this wasn't going to work."

"Shut up," Demi said laughing a little more.

With all of this breaking out nonsense she forgot about her dad. She felt like shit. One because of her ribs and two because she left. She left before he could see the beautiful young woman she was today. Demi felt selfish and stupid for leaving. She wasn't being strong when she left. The one thing her dad taught her was to be strong. And what was she doing? Running away, that's not being strong. It's being weak because she can't face whatever was going on at the time. Stuff she can't even remember.

They were back in her room. The doctor said that she has to stay an extra day because she probably hurt her ribs more by running. He left the IV's out of her arm until the morning. Demi was relived about that.

"How'd my dad die?" Demi asked when it was finally just Joe and her again.

"Another heart attack." Joe said.

Demi cursed under her breath. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault." She repeated it over and over again.

Joe stopped her. "It's not your fault. It will never be your fault."

"If I didn't leave, he wouldn't have had the first one. And if I didn't make us leave right away, maybe we would've never gotten in an accident. It's all my fault, Joe."

"It's not your fault." Joe said sitting on her bed and grabbing her face in his hands. "Go to sleep." He said. He kissed her forehead and turned out the light. He cuddled up on the chair and shut his eyes.

"Joe," Demi said.

"Mhm," Joe said pretending he was already half asleep.

"Will you come sleep with me?" She asked.

Joe stood up. Demi scooted over as Joe climbed in to her twin sized hospital bed. Joe's arm went around her shoulders as Demi slowly fell asleep to Joe's heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

It was still dark when Demi woke up. She snuck out of bed to go the bathroom. Joe was still sleeping soundly. Demi slowly walked to the bathroom. Her ribs hurt worse than when she first woke up. She just wanted to go home. To be with her mom and Maddie and Joe.

'Joe.' Demi thought, smiling. Demi thought it was a little true that she came back for him. Right before Taylor called her, she was thinking of him. She was thinking of how much she missed him and then she had to come back.

Demi walked around the hospital after she was done in the bathroom, realizing she was a little hungry. She went to find a nurse and of course the place was deserted. She figured before this turned into a horror movie she should return to her room.

Joe was turned in his sleep and tried to wrap his arms around Demi. When he realized he couldn't, he woke up and started to freak out. He jumped out of the bed, causing the blankets to fall on floor. Demi slowly tiptoed back into the room and noticed Joe was in his about-to-kick-ass pose.

"Whoa," Demi said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I… I," Joe stammered. "I got scared because I thought I lost you."

"Aww," Demi said. "You can't lose me at a hospital." Demi walked up to Joe and stuck her hands on either side of his face.

"I didn't know where you went." Joe said, his arms automatically went to her waist. "You should've woke me up. I would've went with you."

"I had to pee. I kinda wanted to do it alone." Demi said. "But then I went to find a nurse because I was hungry, but I couldn't find anyone."

"Are you still hungry?" Joe asked, pecking her nose.

"Joey," Demi said, blushing, giggling and scrunching her nose.

And that's when it turned into more. Joe looked Demi straight in the eyes and pecked her lips once.

"Dem, I think I still love." Joe said making Demi blush harder.

"That's good, because I think I still love you too." Demi said, pressing her whole body onto Joe. Joe kissed her passionately and he slowly laid her onto the bed.

* * *

Joe was on top of Demi, both of them were breathing hard. Joe untied the back of her hospital gown and started sucking on her neck. Demi was enjoying this time until she realized where they were.

"Joe," Demi said pushing him a little bit.

"What?" He said looking into her eyes.

"We're in a hospital." Demi stated.

"So," Joe said connecting his lips to hers. She smiled through the kiss and pushed him again.

"We're not doing this in a hospital. Maybe when we get home and I'm healed enough to do this." Demi said, with pleading eyes. She was hoping Joe understood.

"Okay," Joe said, pecking her lips once more and getting off of her.

Demi stood up and stood in front of him. "Do you mind tying my hospital gown, since you're the one who untied it?"

* * *

Demi was finally able to leave. The whole time Joe didn't leave her side. Her mom didn't come to the hospital much because she was too busy making her husband's funeral arrangements. Maddie was sad. But a little happier now that her big sister was able to come home.

And Demi thought she was going to stay home. She realized she might be ruining Taylor's plans of living with her. But Demi could give Taylor her apartment. Demi would give Taylor everything. Just so she could stay here with her family and Joe.

Demi realized as she thinking, that Taylor didn't know she was here. If she did she would've been at the hospital and been over the house twenty four seven. Now all Demi wanted to do was to call Taylor and tell her where she was. Demi wanted to confide in her and tell her she was staying, forever. Demi couldn't bear to leave it all behind again.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe and Demi's mom took her home. Taylor was watching Maddie. According to Demi's mom, no matter how much she tried to tell Taylor that Demi had to rest, Taylor planned a whole day of girly things for Demi and her to do. Like shopping and getting their nails done and movies and sleepovers.

The good thing was that Taylor wasn't mad at Demi for hanging up on her that night or that Demi didn't tell her she was home. Taylor just cares that she's coming home and she's safe and that she's healing. Healing from a lot of things.

As Demi got into the back seat of her mom SUV, she realized she would need to go back to LA. She had to get her things and her car and tell her best friends that she wouldn't be coming back. Demi had been ignoring their phone calls ever since she left that night. They'd been calling at least three times every day.

Demi had met them the day after she ran away. She was looking for a place to stay. She stopped in one of the college café's, for a coffee and to see if the employee's knew if anybody was looking for a roommate. As she turned around with her coffee in her hand, two girls about a year older then her were watching her. They heard she needed a place to stay and they needed help paying the rent.

These two girls were Miley and Selena. They became best friends right away. Of course they were suspicious of why a sixteen year old girl was there without anybody else. Demi would never talk about why she left with them. And they stopped asking after a while. But Demi did tell them about her family and Joe and her best friend Taylor. Miley and Selena wanted to meet them, but Demi said they couldn't.

Demi smiled at thought of them two. She missed them like crazy even though it had only been a couple days. She pictured them sitting at their usual spot in the café at school. Miley would be wearing her cowboy boots and shorts. Selena would have her glasses on like always with her nose stick in a book. Whenever she was reading you could never talk to her. So Miley was probably bored without Demi to talk to.

Demi was looking out the window when she realized she was finally home. She just wanted to sit in her bed and maybe call Miley and Selena back.

"Demi," Maddie yelled as she ran out the door with Taylor following. Demi braced herself for Maddie's hug. Maddie squeezed her hard around her waist as her head rested on Demi's stomach.

"Hi, sweetheart," Demi said as she squeezed Maddie's shoulders.

Taylor ran over next. "Dems, I missed you so much." She said as she squeezed hard too. Demi winced and Taylor let go.

"It still kinda hurts." Demi said. "But I missed you too!"

"I'm sorry." Taylor said. "I'm just so glad your home. I have a lot of things planned for us today."

* * *

'Oh god,' Demi thought to herself while she was in the passenger seat of Taylor's car with a blindfold over her eyes. Demi felt like Taylor was about to kill her. And being in a car where she couldn't see anything just made her feel like the accident was going to happen again.

"Taylor," Demi said weakly. "Why don't you slow down the car a little?"

"But, I'm doing the speed limit." Taylor said.

"Then, un-blindfold me." Demi said as she pawed at her eyes.

"No, were almost there." Taylor said the car turning. "Actually were here."

Demi took the blindfold off her eyes and Taylor had a disappointing look on her face. "Jeez, you can never take a surprise." Taylor said as she pulled into a parking spot at their old hangout.

"Aww, Taylor, I haven't been here in forever." Demi said as she climbed out of the car. "Do they still have that Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry milkshake with cookie dough?"

"Of course they do." Taylor said as she took my hand and led me through the door.

They're old hangout was Marble Slab—an ice cream shop—in the shopping center across the street from the hospital. Taylor and Demi always thought that they were going to work there while they were still in high school. Of course, Demi ran away before any of their plans could happen.

And now Demi was doing the same thing to Taylor all over again. Demi was staying here, while Taylor went to go live out her dreams in LA. Demi had no idea how she was going to Taylor she was staying and that Taylor had to go without her.

Taylor was ordering both of them one of those mixture milkshakes with cookie dough. They waited at the counter while the girl was making them their milkshakes. Finally Taylor and Demi could sit down. Demi was hurting but she wasn't going to let Taylor know.

"Tay, we have to talk." Demi said as she scooped some cookie dough out of her milkshake.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Taylor asked, mock-horror on her face.

Demi laughed lightly so she wouldn't hurt her ribs. "No, of course not." She said. "I just need to talk to you."

"Well, what's up?" Taylor asked. "The look on your face makes it seem serious."

"It is." Demi said. "I think I'm staying. Forever."

"That's great, Dems!" Taylor said with a huge smile on her face. "But what about our LA adventures?" Her smile faded to a frown.

"I know and I'm sorry." Demi said. "I just can't leave them again."

"I understand but you left me once and know you're leaving me again." Taylor said.

"Technically you're leaving me this time." Demi said, trying to make light of this situation. Taylor frowned. "I'm sorry, but I know if I leave Maddie's going to hate me and so is my mom and so is Joe. I'm not leaving them again."

"But you're perfectly fine leaving me?" Taylor said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not fine with it." Demi said. "But I know you'll be able to handle it. You're strong enough to get through it. They're not."

Taylor got up from the table and threw her half eaten milkshake away. Demi followed but kept her milkshake in her hand. Taylor walked out to the car with Demi still trailing behind her. They didn't talk on the way home. Taylor didn't even come in. Taylor was upset and Demi totally understood. Taylor didn't want to lose her best friend again. But Demi didn't want to lose her family either.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're home early." Joe pointed out as Demi crossed the threshold to their bedroom. Demi plumped on the bed, sucking in air when it hurt her ribs.

"Yeah," Demi said. "Taylor hates me."

"She does not." Joe said as he got up from the desk and sat on the bed next to Demi.

"Oh, she does." Demi said, rolling her eyes. "She's mad because I'm staying here and not going back to LA with her."

"You're staying?" Joe asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yes," Demi said. "I'm staying for you and Maddie and mom. But Taylor doesn't understand that I can't leave again. There is no way I can leave Maddie again. Especially now."

"Well, Taylor will get over it." Joe said, taking Demi's hand in his. "And if not then it's her loss."

"Joe," Demi sighed. "She's my best friend, the only one in Delaware. I need her right now."

Joe sighed and just held her hand. They both just lay there in silence. Joe knew that there was no point in trying to reason with Demi. She would keep talking about how she was right and he was wrong. It was always like that.

Demi didn't know what she could do to convince Taylor that Demi needed to stay. She could pull some examples of how she missed Maddie grow up, she lost—but now has found—her one and only true love, how she didn't want to leave her mom when her dad has just died and it was basically her fault. But Taylor probably still wouldn't understand. Not like Selena and Miley would.

"I'm going on the porch to call some friends back in LA. To tell them that I'm staying." Demi said as she got off the bed letting go of Joe's hand, letting it fall on the bed. Joe just watched her leave, knowing that this is what she needed to possibly get her mind off things.

Demi dialed the phone number to the apartment. She was hoping they would answer.

Selena answered the phone, exasperated. "Hello," She said.

"What have you been doing?" Demi asked, laughing a little.

"Demi!" She yelled in the phone. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Delaware." She said. "My dad died."

"Oh, Dem, I am so sorry." Selena said.

"It's not your fault." Demi said. "I feel like it's all my fault."

"What happened?" Selena asked.

Demi told her everything that happened. Starting with the coma and ending with the second heart attack. "When I woke up, Joe told me he was gone." Demi finished as Selena gasped.

"Joe... as in Joe, Joe." Selena said.

"Yes, Selena, as in Joe, Joe." Demi said giggling a little. "He told me he still loved me." To Demi it felt good confiding in a girl friend. Especially one who wasn't mad at her for leaving. But of course Demi hasn't told her the worst of it.

"I'm staying, Selena." Demi said, bracing herself for what was to come. Selena didn't say anything. The phone sounded like it went dead, but Demi could still hear her breathing. "Sel,"

"Wow," Selena said. "You figured that out by being there for four days."

"My sister needs me, Sel. My mom needs me and Joe needs me." Demi said. "And I think I need them."

"But what about me and Miley, Dem?" Selena asked. "Don't you need us?"

"Of course I do." Demi said. "And right now I need you two more than ever. My best friend here is mad at me for staying because she's coming out to live with you guys. I was hoping you would understand better than her. I need to stay."

"I know you do, Demi." She said. "But there are a couple problems."

"Like what?" Demi asked.

"One, I have to meet Joe. Two, who's going to tell Miley, and three, what about your stuff?" Selena said.

"I will fly out pack all my stuff and drive back. I'll bring Joe with me and if Miley's home right now, I will tell her." Demi said smiling a little at the fact Selena wanted to meet Joe. But frowned when she knew she had to tell Miley.

"Actually, she's not. She's at her boyfriend's house!" Selena cooed.

We both laughed and talked for another hour. Demi told her about making out with Joe in a hospital. Selena told her about staying at Taylor's for a whole entire week without telling anybody, they just sat around watched movies and ordered pizza for every meal of the day.

Suddenly Demi was missing her best friends. They've been there for her for the last three years. Taylor thinks Demi is still the girl from three years ago when she left. But she's not anymore. She's braver and nicer and older. Things change and so do people.

Demi walked inside from being in the chilly night. She shivered when she closed the door as she slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Joe was still up, shirtless, sitting up in Demi's bed. She smiled as she immersed herself under the covers.

Demi's talk with Selena made her feel so happy. It's like the Taylor thing vanished. It didn't matter anymore. She knew Selena and Miley would be happy for her. Demi would still visit them and they would visit her. Demi was actually thinking about flying them out for the while summer. It would be cool if they could see Delaware, and meet her family and spend more time with Joe.

"How was your girl talk?" Joe asked, breaking Demi away from her thoughts.

"It was amazing." Demi said with a big smile on her face. "We have to go to LA."

"What? I thought you were staying." Joe said panicky.

"I am," Demi said. "But my stuff can't stay there, neither can my car."

"Oh," He said, as he heart slowed down.

"I was thinking me and you could fly there, maybe stay a couple days then drive back in my car." Demi said already making plans in her head of where they would go and what they would see.

"Okay," Joe said agreeing with whatever she says. He would do anything to make her happy. And if that meant staying in LA for a couple days then that's what he would do. He just hoped that Demi wouldn't change her mind about staying, while they were out there. She had her friends and she was alone and before Taylor called she was doing just fine. Or at least Joe hoped she was doing just fine.

* * *

The next morning Demi woke up before everybody else. She slowly and carefully got out of bed and walked down stairs. She made herself some hot tea and slipped on Joe's hoodie that was hanging by the door. She opened slowly and went to sit on the porch swing.

She sat there thinking of what's happened to her in the past few days. Her dad dies and she gets into a car accident and fractures some ribs, finds out she loses a baby when she didn't even know she was pregnant, gets her best friend mad at her and then reconnects with her best friend from LA. But she was still really shocked she was pregnant.

Nothing in her was changing in those first three months. Maybe except for the fact that she had to pee more than usual, but Demi just thought she was drinking a lot of water. But she still had her period and she was still taking birth control. So the baby probably wouldn't have come out normal anyway. And she still wanted to know who the father was. But there was no way to find that out.

Demi's thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening. It was her mom. "Hey, mommy," Demi said as her mom sat down next to her.

"Hi, baby," Her mom said. Demi looked at her mom, like, really looked at her. She realized that her mom looked really tired and she looked old. Demi felt guilty by thinking about that, but it was true. Demi's mom never looked old, she was pretty and well made-up. Demi figured she probably was tired and that it's typical for people to look old when somebody they loved died.

"After dad's funeral, me and Joe are going to LA to get my stuff, okay?" Demi asked as she leaned her head on her moms shoulder.

"Of course it's okay. Just promise me you're coming back." Her mom said, a single tear running down her check.

"I will come right back." Demi said embracing her mom. "I'm never leaving like that ever again."

Demi sat there, holding her mom, they both were crying silent tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Demi's dad wanted to be cremated. They held a small memorial service for him at the near-by Christian church and then had a small wake at their house. Demi knew that a wake was to celebrate his life, but Demi felt like they were celebrating his death. She just didn't feel like sitting down stairs listening to all the stories and jokes they told together. So she sat up stairs with Joe and Maddie.

Maddie was a little upset with Demi because tomorrow Joe and Demi were leaving for LA for a couple days. Maddie was scared that Demi was going to stay there. No matter how many times Demi promised she wouldn't, Maddie still felt that. Demi understood why she scared. She did it before, why wouldn't she do it again?

Demi thoughts were interrupted by her stomach growling. She grabbed it and she realized she felt empty. "Joe, go get some food." Demi said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Joe asked.

"Because me and Maddie aren't going down there and because you love us." Demi said while pouting.

"Fine," Joe said, kissing both girls on their foreheads and tiptoeing downstairs. Demi was smiling and blushing when he left.

"Joe and Demi, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Maddie started to sing while Demi was still staring off into space.

"Mad," Demi said, surprised.

"What?" She asked, "It's true,"

"Who said?" Demi asked.

"Nobody, I can just tell." Maddie said.

"You are one smart little girl." Demi said.

Joe walked back inside the room with three plates and forks. The plates were filled with little finger sandwiches, some pasta salad and a couple little dessert things. Demi smiled and started eating her sandwiches.

"What did I miss?" Joe asked. Demi and Maddie shared a smile and giggled a little bit. "Um… okay."

"Just something Maddie said." Demi said giggling a little more.

Then Maddie started singing it again. Demi blushed, laughing and Joe just laughed. Then Joe leaned in quickly and pecked Demi on the lips.

"Eww," Maddie yelled, covering her eyes.

Joe and Demi just laughed. Who knew that on her father's funeral she would be laughing this much?

* * *

That night Demi and Joe packed their bags and sat them next to the door for the morning. Maddie was still a little scared Demi wouldn't come back. No matter how many times Demi reassured her. As Demi set her last bag on the floor, Maddie ran down and sat on Demi's foot.

"Mad, Get off." Demi said, trying to pick up her foot.

"No," Maddie said stubbornly as she was trying to hold back the tears. "Not until you promise."

"Maddie, I've promised over and over again." Demi said.

Maddie shook her head. "No, not that." Maddie said. "If Joe tells you something, promise me you'll forgive him."

"Mads, what are you talking about?" Demi asked. "What's Joe going to tell me?"

"Just promise me." Maddie said.

"Fine," Demi said. "I promise."

* * *

Joe and Demi's flight was for six in the morning. They had to be at Philadelphia airport at three. Demi slowly and quietly went into Maddie's room and kissed her on the forehead. Maddie was sleeping soundly, snoring slightly.

Demi smiled. "I promise," She whispered lightly.

Demi was thinking that whatever Joe had to tell her, couldn't be that bad. And there was no way she was losing him again. But apparently she didn't lose him in the first place. Because he's still here, he waited.

Demi's mom waited up for them to leave. She wanted to see them off, to make sure Joe would take good care of Demi, to make sure he wouldn't let her stay. Demi tried a million times to reassure everybody she was coming back. But everybody was so scared she wasn't. Demi would probably be scared too.

Demi always wanted to know how an airport can be so packed and busy when it's so early in the morning. All she wanted to do was fall asleep.

And apparently she did. She woke up to Joe shaking her. She had fallen asleep on Joe's shoulder.

"C'mon, we gotta go." Joe said, picking up both carry-ons and nudged Demi forward.

Demi's mind was still on what Maddie had said earlier. 'if Joe tells you something, promise me you'll forgive him.' It just repeated over and over again in her head. She had actually had a nightmare about it. What could he tell her that would be so bad?

* * *

The plane ride was long and had lots of turbulence. Demi could barely sleep. It was mostly the plane ride but it was also what Maddie told her earlier. Yes, it was still going through her brain over and over again. Demi didn't want to ask Joe because what if was a surprise or something. But then again what if it was something bad?

Joe on the other hand felt completely fine. He slept the whole plane ride and is excited to go visit LA. He has no idea Maddie told Demi anything. Joe just wished Demi would've been able to sleep and he wished that she would talk. She's been quiet the whole time they've been here.

The apartment was quiet and dark. Miley and Selena were probably still asleep, if Miley was even here. Demi turned on the lamp by the couch. She took in everything that was there. She had only been gone five days, but she really missed it here.

"Joe, make yourself at home. I'm going to wake up Selena." Demi said. Joe sat on the couch and watched her walk away.

Demi slowly walked down the hallway where the bedrooms are. She checked into Miley's room to see if she was home. She wasn't. Selena has basically been living alone for the week. Demi felt bad for leaving her, but she knew she had to.

Selena's door creaked when Demi opened it. Selena rolled over on her other side. Demi got a running start and then jumped on her bed. Selena screamed as Demi laughed loudly.

"Oh my god!" Selena screeched as she reached up to give Demi a big hug. "I didn't think you were coming right back."

"What did you think I meant when I said I was coming?" Demi asked as she climbed off of Selena.

"I thought you meant you wouldn't be here for a couple of days." Selena said, getting off her bed and grabbing her robe. She wrapped it around herself as her and Demi walked out to the kitchen. Demi was telling her Joe was here, so she wouldn't scream at that too.

Joe stood up when the two girls came into the room. Selena felt like she's seen him from somewhere, but she could be wrong.

Joe put his hand out to Selena. "I'm Joe. Nice to meet you."

"Selena, nice to meet you too." Selena said as she was still studying him. "Don't I know you from somewhere? "

"Other than from my descriptions? Probably not." Demi said as she drug Selena to the kitchen, then started making pancakes.

Joe did know her from somewhere. He has seen her and she has seen him.


	9. Chapter 9

Of course they spent the whole day with Selena and Miley. Joe and Miley has seen each other too. Joe knows where that was, but the girls forgot.

Demi was wondering why her LA friends have said they've seen Joe around. Joe's never been to LA. Well, at least Demi thinks that he's never been to LA. Demi knows as soon as they get back to the apartment tonight she was going to ask Joe about it.

Selena and Miley made sure right when they got home they went to their rooms. It was a miracle Miley was actually staying home tonight. They left Joe and Demi in the living room to be alone. They sat on the couch. Demi scooted closer to Joe as he wrapped him arm around his shoulder.

"Why do my friends say that they've seen you?" Demi asked him. She felt Joe tense up. That's when she knew. He was here. She didn't know when, but he was here.

"I don't know." He said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Demi got up and followed him.

"Don't lie to me, Joe." She said.

Joe gulped down the water bottle he got. "Fine," He said. "Just remember your promise to Maddie."

Demi nodded as Joe went on. "Three months ago, me and Taylor came out here to find you. We saw you about nine that night. You were walking with Miley and Selena, laughing at something one of them said." Joe swallowed hard. "So we followed you to the party you went to that night. When I noticed you were drinking too much, I stopped you and brought you back to the hotel."

Demi gasped. She knew what happened next. She realized it was him. "You started taking your clothes off." Joe said. "I couldn't stop you. You just attached yourself to me."

"And then you got me pregnant." Demi finished for him. "Why didn't you try to tell me this before?"

"I didn't want you to freak out." Joe said. "If Taylor ever told you, we both knew we would lose you forever, if we didn't already."

"Actually, I probably would've liked it and made you guys come back. You have no idea how much I missed you two, how much I missed everybody." Demi said.

She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She walked to Selena's room. She was sleeping in there tonight. Joe could have her room.

"Demi," Joe called out.

"We'll talk in the morning." Demi said as she closed Selena's door.

Demi was up all night, wondering if she should honor her promise to Maddie or just call it quits. She wasn't sure. But she needed to know soon.

* * *

*1 Week Later*

Demi was home, back in Delaware. She honored the promise she made to Maddie. But things weren't the same. Joe was sleeping on the couch. And even though they talked to each other when Maddie or her mom was around, the rest of the time was spent trying to avoid each other.

Demi felt like she needed Joe. But then again, she just wanted him to leave. To go away, so maybe she could feel the same way he did when she left. She would go look for him too. Just to see if he was doing okay, like him and Taylor did that one night that felt like a million years ago.

If Demi would've known sooner, maybe she would've taken notice to some of the changes she was having as the pregnancy progressed. Maybe she would've came sooner and told Joe. Maybe they would've been in a happy relationship right now, anticipating having a baby.

Demi was remembering the talk they had. Well, she didn't have to remember it. It was always on her mind. Whether she was sleeping or making lunch, that's all she thought about.

It didn't start out as yelling. But it progressed to that. In the back of her mind that night Demi felt bad because Selena and Miley were hearing it all. It was so hard breaking down like that in front of them. She had only done it once before. Once she was feeling really home sick.

And she definitely didn't like breaking down in front of Joe. It wasn't like her. She still wasn't sure why she got mad at him for not telling her. And she felt bad because right now they're both mourning the death of their unborn baby by yelling at each other. But maybe that's what they needed, to yell at each other, to fight and to secretly still love each other and having it kill them every time they looked each others way.

There was no way they were going to work it out that night. Maybe they wouldn't work it for a while. Or maybe their time is over. And maybe they just lost the only love they ever had.

"Joe," Demi said as she slowly and carefully walked down the stairs. It was close to midnight and all the lights in the house were off. Demi's eyes were already adjusted to the darkness. She could see that Joe wasn't on the couch. The blankets were still folded, the pillow still on top of the blankets. They weren't touched.

Demi walked over to the window, the porch swing blowing lightly in the wind. Joe wasn't out there. But his car was. So Demi looked outside on the back porch. Still no Joe.

Demi was walking back to her room, figuring the universe was sending her some kinda sign, telling her tonight wasn't the right night. Then she heard quiet talking in Maddie's room. It was Maddie and Joe. Demi could just barely make out what they were saying.

"Joe, you gotta get her back." Maddie said, weeping a little.

"I will, Mads." Joe said in the most sincere voice Demi had ever heard.

Were they talking about her? Demi wondered. Demi wanted Joe back too. She wanted him back to being her best friend, and lover, and pillow and the person she could always talk to. Demi didn't know how long she could not talk to him without her breaking down.

"What if she leaves again?" Maddie asked. Demi wanted to know how long Maddie felt this way and why Maddie barely talked to her anymore.

"If there's one thing I know, she's not leaving again." Joe said. "Now it's time for you to go to bed." He said. Demi tip-toed back into her bedroom and shut her door quietly. She heard Maddie's door open and close, footsteps were walking across the floor boards. And Demi's door opened.

"I know you were listening. So don't try and pretend to be asleep." Joe said.

Demi sat up in her bed. "Why doesn't she talk to me anymore?" Demi asked. "Why is it always you?" This was the first time Demi has ever had been jealous over Joe. How could Maddie want to talk to him and not her?

"She doesn't want to talk to you because you won't talk to me." Joe said.

"I do talk to you." Demi said even though she knew it wasn't true.

"You talk to me in front of her. She knows I sleep on the couch. She knows we avoid each other's every look." Joe said a little loud. "She knows things aren't the same." He whispered as he moved closer to the bed.

Demi stayed put. Only because she didn't know what was going to happen when he got to the bed.

Joe sat on the edge of her bed. Demi leaned forward, just so they were face-to-face. Joe pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." Joe whispered.

"I'm not technically mad at you. Maybe a little upset that you didn't tell me." Demi said. "We just lost a baby. Not like we knew about it, but aren't you just a little upset about that too. It was our baby!"

"Do you wanna try for another baby?" Joe asked scooting closer, placing a hand on her knee. "We can start right now." He said it jokingly but they both knew there was a little part of both of them that wanted to try. Or maybe just to do it to be closer to each other, to prove their love. Because the love is always there. And it always will be there.

So, Demi kissed him. He kissed back, adding more force and passion. Demi lost herself in that kiss. And there was no way to find her way back out. Joe lay her down on the bed and hovered over top of her. He kissed her nose, her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you." He said, staring into her eyes. They were a little watery, like she was about to cry.

"I love you more." Demi said knotting her fingers in Joe's hair and pulling his face closer to hers. She kissed him hard as he added tongue. Demi giggled as Joe slid off her top, as she let herself be carried away. For just this once.

* * *

Demi woke up with the sheet wrapped around her body. She heard the shower running and noticed Joe wasn't beside her. She smiled, thinking back to last night. Joe was so gentle and only cared about her and how she was feeling. It was the best way to show her that he loved her. And of course, Demi loved him right back.

Joe came out of the shower, steam flooded out of the bathroom. Joe was wrapped in towel, his hair kinda shaggy and really wet. He started towards her, noticing she was awake.

"Good morning, baby," Joe said as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning, Joey," Demi said as she slid off the bed to find clothes to put on. She picked out one of Joe's t-shirts and a pair of cotton shorts.

"I love it when you put on my shirts." Joe said, coming up behind her and hugging her at the waist. Demi giggled as she slid out of his arms and into the hallway to go see what was for breakfast.

* * *

Before Taylor left for LA she came over and apologized to Demi. For everything. And if Taylor would've known half the stuff she was going through at the time, she wouldn't have been so mean. But then again she didn't have a reason to be mean in the first place.

"Sweetie, you've said you're sorry a million and one times," Demi stated. "It's fine. We're good now. We are good now, right?"

"Of course we are." Taylor said hugging Demi another time. "I'm just sad I'm leaving you."

"Don't be." Demi said. "At least you're saying goodbye. I just left."

"You better come visit us!" Taylor said. She had been talking to Miley and Selena the past couple of days so that they could get to know each other a little bit.

"Bitch, you guys better come and visit me!" Demi said laughing with Taylor.

"I will!" Taylor said. The cab pulled up and the trunk was popped. Taylor and Joe started putting her things in the car. Taylor stopped half-way through and faced Demi with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Demi and squeezed. Demi started crying too and squeezed back.

"I can't go!" Taylor said.

"You can and you will." Demi told her. "Don't worry about me and everybody else. We will be fine. Just go and have the time of your life."

"I love you, Dem." Taylor said, one foot in the cab, one out.

"I love you too." Demi said backing away from the cab and closer to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a couple months since Taylor left. A couple months from when she went to LA. A couple months since things were really bad. Demi is just glad things are back to normal. Her mom is back at work. Demi found a job teaching dance at Maddie's school. Joe is working for a construction company. Things are good, until they aren't anymore.

Demi got a check-up yesterday, to see how her ribs were doing. Obviously they were healed. But the doctor wanted to make sure they healed right. They did an x-ray and saw something weird. Demi wasn't sure what it was but they made her stay longer.

They assured her over and over again that nothing was wrong. But why would she believe them when they weren't telling her anything. Finally her doctor walked out and escorted her to his office.

"Demi, please have a seat." The doctor said.

Demi sat down and waited for the doctor to talk. "We found an amniotic sack in your x-ray." He said. "It's very dangerous for the fetus to be exposed to radiation during anytime at the pregnancy but it's worse at this stage. I'm going to guess you're only about eight weeks along. But I'll have to do an ultrasound to make sure."

"Will my baby be okay?" Demi asked, worried. So worried. She knew how dangerous it was. Especially to be exposed to radiation. She couldn't believe she didn't know. She's scared she's going to lose her baby all over again.

"It's too soon to tell." He said. "But let's hope for the best."

Demi walked through the front door. She stopped to get groceries after her doctor appointment. She walked to the kitchen to put away the food. Joe walked in and hugged her from behind.

"How was the doctor's?" He asked her.

"Fine," She said, as she fake smiled. He couldn't tell. "Everything is fine and healed."

"That's good." Joe said. And then he kissed her on her cheek and helped her put away the rest of the groceries.

That night she called Taylor. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she needed her best friend. Taylor answered happy and exuberant. Telling Demi all about school and Selena and Miley and the boys she's met and dated. In two months, everything had changed.

Finally Demi got to talk. She didn't know where to start so she started with that night. The night that changed everything. Taylor listened and butted in when it was needed. But other than that Demi was allowed to talk without interruptions.

"We're going to visit as soon as break starts."Taylor said.

"When's break?" Demi asked.

"In a couple a weeks." Taylor said. "We're all going to stay for Christmas. Miley and Selena only care about you right now."

"You guys are the bestest of friends any girl could ask for." Demi said. "Thank you,"

Demi and Taylor said bye and Demi went down stairs for dinner. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell everybody but she had too. She had to let everybody know that her baby might not be okay. She had to let everyone know she was having a baby.

She started setting the table as her mom was still making dinner. Apparently it was an important dinner because her mom had out the good dishes. But of course Demi was out of the loop. She had no idea tonight would be the night her whole world would be changed forever.

"Go get changed." Demi's mom instructed her.

"It's only dinner." She said. "It's not like we're going out."

"Just listen to me." Her mother said.

"Okay," Demi said, a little confused.

She jogged up the stairs and went to her bedroom. She locked the door and searched her closet for something to wear. She picked a purple, casual dress, adding the right accessories and the perfect shoes, she was ready.

She walked down stairs after curling her hair lightly. Everybody was down there, standing up and waiting for her.

"What's going on?" She asked, as she took the last couple of steps a little faster.

"Nothing," Joe said. "We're celebrating your new job and that you're home."

"Oh," Demi said and smiled. She went over and pecked Joe on the lips. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, sweetie." Her mom said. "It has been amazing having you home. I actually couldn't even believe you came back. But you did and now you're staying. And we're all so happy."

"Mom, please don't make me cry." Demi said and sat down, taking a couple deep breaths to keep herself from tearing up.

"Okay, let's eat." Her mom said. Everybody took their seats, her mom at the head of the table, Maddie across from Demi and Demi next to Joe.

As dessert was coming out of the kitchen Joe announced he had something to say. He stood up and everything. Demi was a little nervous as to what he was going to say. What if he already knew about the pregnancy? Demi thought to herself, every bad thing he could possibly announce ran through her mind.

"You all know that I love Demi very much." He started. "I know if her dad was here, it would be the happiest moment of his live. Luckily, I asked him if I could do this a long time ago.

"Demi, I love you and I know that you love me back. Will you be my blushing bride?" Joe finished.

Demi almost choked on her water. "Uh," Demi started, face flushed, eyes wide.

* * *

Demi's mom looked at her expectantly. Demi wasn't sure what to say. Granted she and Joe have been going back out for a couple months and Demi always knew they would get married, she just didn't know if now was the right time.

She just learned she was pregnant, again. And that something could go wrong because of the radiation exposure. She was finally getting back to a normal life. This marriage thing would still be normal life. A wonderful, normal life. She thought.

"Demi," Joe questioned. His expectant smile turned to a frown as he looked down at her.

"Yes," Demi jumped up. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

She had to marry Joe. It was Joe after all. It was her one and only love. Her first and her last. The only one who had ever meant anything to her.

"I love you." Joe said as he picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her lips.

"I love you too." Demi smiled and kissed back.

Maddie got out of her seat and ran over to them. "I love you two so much." She said. She hugged them hard. Joe picked her up and held her in between of them. They both hugged her and started spinning her around.

* * *

"I have to talk to you." Demi told Joe as they were getting into bed.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

"Remember that day that I went to the doctor's?" Demi asked. Joe nodded. "You asked me if everything was fine. And it's not. Well, it is but it isn't."

"What is it?" Joe asked. "You're starting to worry me."

"Well, I'm pregnant." Demi said. "About eight weeks. But the thing is that the fetus was exposed to radiation. And something might be wrong."

"But we can't think that anything is wrong." Joe said. "We have to be excited and to hope for the best. And I'm sure, everything is fine with our baby."

"Our baby," Demi said. She was fantasizing in her head. It was have Joe's eyes and her hair, hopefully her smile. "Our baby will be fine."


End file.
